


Change

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle decides to move to LA after the events of COHF.Spoilers for COFH and the whole TMI/TDA series





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shadowhunter worlds or characters.

“Are you sure you need to do this?” Mom asks.

“Yes, I’m sure.” I wasn’t, but I wasn’t about to tell my mom that. 

I was going to move to the Los Angeles Institute. The Clave didn’t see Arthur as a fit guardian to the Blackthorn children, but they thought that I was. Apparently, a sixteen year old girl is more trusted than a dude in his thirties. I guess he kept having nightmares that would wake up the children and scared them and paying no attention to them. I’m not the only one going to the Institute. There’s a person that’s actually an adult and he’s going to be the head of the Los Angeles Institute. 

“Do you have everything?” Mom wasn’t for me going. She was worried.

“Yes, I’ve got everything I need. Mom, stop worrying.” 

She cups my cheek, “I can’t. I love you, Isabelle.” She then pulls me into a tight hug.

“I love you too.”

I go to say goodbye to everyone else. 

Clary hugs me, “Do you think this is the best idea?” 

I pull away from the hus, “Yes. I do.”

“I’m glad you’re doing this then,” Jace tells me. I hug him.

I then go over to Alec and Magnus.

He pulls me into a hug that’s almost as strong as the hug my mom gave me, “Isabelle, you still have things here.”

“That’s the problem. It’s not that I don’t have anything here, it’s that I have too much here. I need a fresh start after Si-” I stop. It still hurt. It’s only been a few weeks since Simon’s memory had been stolen, but I still miss him. He was my first love. 

“I understand,” Alec told me, “I'm going to miss you. You're my baby sister.” 

“I'll miss you too.” 

“Isabelle, if you're ready I'll open the portal.” 

“I'm ready Magnus.”


End file.
